


Unfinished business (Sequel to Rumors and Rebounds)

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Cressi, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension, kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and Leo talk about their hat tricks over the weekend, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished business (Sequel to Rumors and Rebounds)

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Rumors and Rebounds [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2642831)

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. You, too.”

“You just had to copy me, hmm?” Cristiano teased.

“Yeah well, you know I want to be just like you,” Leo laughed softly.

Hearing that laugh through the phone sent a shiver down the Portuguese man’s spine.

“So…how’s your leg?”

“It’s fine. Your head?”

“Better.”

“Good, good. Leo…”

“Yes?”

“How’s Sergio?”

“Hanging in there,” Leo sighed. “It’s bad, but it could be worse.”

“I hope he recovers quickly.”

“Gracias.”

“You’re welcome. I…I’ll let you go now.”

“Cris, wait…”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been on my mind a lot.”

“You’ve been on mine too, Leo and I fucking hate it.”

“Why?”

Cristiano laughed softly. “Are you seriously asking me that?”

“Yes.”

“I hate it because I thought I was over you. I thought I had moved on and then I saw you and…”

“You saw me and what, Cris?” Leo asked quietly. “Say it. Please.”

“I saw you and realized I still have feelings for you. I realized how fucking jealous I am of Sergio.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

“You asked.”

“I know,” Leo replied.

“Look, just forget it. I shouldn’t have called. I’m sorry.”

“I still love you,” Leo blurted out then closed his eyes. “Fuck.”

“You can’t…we can’t do this. He needs you.”

“And I need him, but I need you, too.”

“Greedy little bastard,” Cristiano said, half-joking.

“You don’t mean that.”

“No, I don’t. Not really. Fuck, Leo.”

“Give me some time to figure this out. Please.”

“The last time I did that, you chose him.”

“Cristiano.”

The taller man groaned. “Why? Why do you call me that?”

“Because that’s your name.”

“Very funny. Pique’s sense of humor rubbing off on you?”

“Hardly,” Leo snorted.

“How much time are we talking?” Cristiano sighed.

“A month.”

“Okay, fine. You have exactly one month to figure this shit out, Leo.”

“You already have it figured out?”

“My shit is less complicated, in a way. You’re who I want to be with. I just have to wait and see if it actually happens. If it does, I’m not letting you walk away this time.

“You’ll have my answer soon.”

“One month, Leo. I mean it.”

“One month,” Leo repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> The final part can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2868410).


End file.
